Surprises and Tickle Attacks
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben wants to throw a party for his friends! But it has to be a surprise! So when Four Arms wants to know what he's hiding, he goes to great lengths to make Ben talk!


**guestsurprise did this awesome story for me! I also made a few personal touches on it! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Ben really wanted to do something special for his alien friends. They were always there for him when he needed them and they always ran after him when he tried to run away from them.

Now it was his turn to do something nice for them.

"This party is going to be perfect! But I'm gonna need some help." Ben said to Rachel.

"Ok what do you need?"

"Well, let's get some slagg meat from Khoros for Four Arms and some live slugs for Bullfrag!" Ben grinned.

"Live slugs?!" Rachel said, making a disgusted face.

"Hey, that's what he likes. Ok, what else?"

"Well, Feedback and Shocks would love one of those powerpacks from the car shop. They guzzle that energy like candy!" Rachel laughed.

"Perfect! I think those were the last two!" Ben smiled happily. The party arrangements were almost done! "Now we can't let them know anything about this. I want it to be a surprise."

"Ok, my lips are sealed." Rachel giggled. But the minute Whampire walked in, Ben hid the paper behind his back. Whampire cocked an eyebrow.

"Ben? What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing."

Whampire chuckled and came closer to him, now trying to look over his shoulder.

"Ben, you know you're not a good liar, now what are you hiding from me?" He asked, trying to reach behind him.

"Whampire can you help me with this?" Rachel asked, cutting in and trying to change the subject. Whampire turned to see Rachel trying to reach something off of the top of a very tall shelf.

"Sure Rachel, let me just…" But when he turned back Ben had walked briskly out of the room. Whampire snorted in a semi-agitated manner and then turned to help Rachel once more.

"I wonder what that kid was hiding," He chuckled.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Rachel said nonchalantly, hoping Whampire didn't pursue the matter any further.

And luckily he didn't. Once he was done with Rachel, he playfully began chasing Sasha around the mansion. Ben was watching them from the balcony and smiled to himself.

"That was close. Now let's see. I have to pick those things up and I don't have much time. I better take the fastest spaceship if I want to get to Khoros and back before they get suspicious." Ben said to himself, now hurrying and running down the steps and out the front door. Once he exited the mansion, he ran into Four Arms' arms.

"Hey! Whoa there!" Four Arms said, catching him.

"Sorry Four Arms I gotta go." Ben said, trying to run around him.

"Not so fast. You almost tripped running that fast. Now what's gotten you in such a rush?" Four Arms said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing Four Arms trust me. I'll catch ya later!" Ben smiled, now running around the red, giant alien and towards the teleport beams.

"Hmmm," Four Arms replied, now watching Ben disappear. "Wonder what that kid is up to."

* * *

7 hours later…

Ben slowly walked back into the mansion, dazed and exhausted. He hid the food in the back and wanted nothing more than to take a nap and relax for the night before the party in a few hours. But the minute he walked into the house, all of the aliens were sitting in the living room watching a movie.

"Oh snap…" Ben said in shock, trying to keep the door from slamming.

"Hey, who's there?" Snare-Oh called out.

"Is that you Ben?" Whampire yelled out.

"Uh…yeah…" Ben said meekly.

"Kid, it's getting late.

Where've you been?" Four Arms called, now turning from the TV and looking at the young teen.

"Guys, I'm 16. I can be out late."

"I know that kid, we were just trying to make sure you were alright. C'mon in." Four Arms called, now beckoning him in.

"Well, I uh…" Ben started.

"C'mon kid! You're gonna miss the movie!" Four Arms coaxed, now almost standing.

"Alright, I'm coming Four Arms!" Ben said, not wanting the large alien to get too suspicious. Ben walked into the room and saw all of them laughing at an old monster movie. Four Arms beckoned for Ben to come and sit next to him, but when Ben sat down, he felt Four Arms begin to sniff around.

"W-What is that? It can't be…" Four Arms started.

"What is what Four Arms?" Snare-Oh asked.

"It smells like slagg meat from my planet, but that's impossible." Four Arms said, now cocking an eyebrow at Ben.

"Slagg meat? That's impossible because no one could make it to and from Khoros that fast. That is, unless they left much earlier in the day." Vamps said, now looking over at them before switching to another channel during the commercial.

"I'm serious and it smells like it's coming from the kid here," Four Arms smiled, now beginning to playfully sniff all over Ben!

"Hey! Four Arms! Cut it out!" Ben said in shock.

"It has to be slagg meat! No other meat on Earth has that smell from what I know." Four Arms said, now looking at Ben deviously. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing!"

"You're not telling me the truth!" Four Arms said, now leaning over him. But Ben jumped to his feet the minute the giant almost grabbed him.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Well, it's been great, but I gotta go and uh take care of something for Rachel!" Ben said, now quickly scurrying out of the room.

"Oh no, ya don't!" Four Arms said, now running out after him.

Ben knew the alien was hot on his trail, but in case he was caught, he wanted Rachel to begin the party arrangements. He saw Rachel cleaning up the kitchen and ran up to her before Four Arms caught him.

"R-Rachel!" He said, panting hard.

"What is it Ben?! Are you alright?!"

"Four Arms is coming! You have to start the party arrangements and hang the party banner!"

"Ok, I have Sasha, Gena, and Cassie to help me!"

"Do it fast! If Four Arms catches me before you're done, he may make me tell him about the surprise! He knows I smell like slagg meat and now he's chasing me!" Ben yelped.

"Ok, we'll hurry!" Rachel said.

Ben nodded and then ran outside to draw the giant alien away from the party preparations.

Once Ben opened the back door, he headed deep into the woods and looked around for Four Arms.

Just then, he heard rustling and saw four yellow eyes staring at him from the bushes.

"Why if it isn't the young teen whose been running from me?" A deep voice growled playfully.

"O-Ok now, F-Four Arms! I didn't run from you!"

"Oh yes you did and I'm gonna get to the bottom of this Ben," He growled in a deeper voice and now standing and engulfing Ben more in his dark shadow.

"Oh no!" Ben gasped, now taking off, but he had no chance. Four Arms jumped in front of him and grabbed him. He then took some vines and used them to tie Ben's wrists and began securing them in similar fashion to a tree branch.

Then he did the same to Ben's ankles and tied them to the tree.

Four Arms grinned seeing Ben's scared face. "Comfy?" he asked. "Good."

"Four Arms! Please don't do this!" Ben's begged as she struggled. "I have nothing to hide!"

"No, you're up to something and I want to know." Four Arms leaned closer. "Start talking and it'll be over before it begins."

Ben gulped. He was in for the worst tickling of his life!

But for the sake of the surprise, he had to keep his lips sealed.

"I'm not talking cause I've got nothing to say!" Ben replied as innocently as he could.

"Alright," Four Arms cracked his knuckles. "you've been warned."

The alien began tickling his stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA F-Four Arms QUIT IT!"

"Oh, you're begging already?" Four Arms teased, now pressing harder into his tummy. "Cootchie, cootchie, cootchie! Tickle! Tickle! Tickle!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHP! PLEHEEHEEHEEASE!"

"Why?"

"BEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHACAUSE I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T!"

"You can't what? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you over all the laughin'" Four Arm cackled, now tickling his neck, stomach, armpit, and side using each of his hands. "Tickle you all over! Tickle you all over!"

"NOOOOOOOOOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STHAAHHAAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" Ben pleaded.

"Just start talking or the tickling continues!" Four Arms grinned deviously, now bending down and giving Ben's belly a raspberry.

"AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA FOUR ARMS STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!"

"I'll stop if you tell me what you've been hiding!"

"NO! AHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA NEVER!"

"Then I won't stop Benny," Four Arms chuckled, now tickling under his armpits.

"NOHOHOHOHO! NOT MY TICKLE SPOT! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!"

"Will you tell me now?" Four Arms grinned, now laying beside the teen and poking him in the face.

"Never!" Ben said, tears running down his face.

"Ben, either you tell me or…"

"STOP!" Rachel said, now running out and jumping on his back. Sasha came out and untied Ben.

"Hey! What's going on?" Four Arms called, now feeling a blindfold over his eyes.

"Don't worry, j-just come with us," Ben said, now weakly standing and helping to lead him to the house. Once they were inside, the blindfold was removed and Ben and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!"

"Whoa!" Vamps said in shock.

"What on Earth?!" Snare-Oh gasped.

"What's going on?!" Four Arms asked, now thoroughly confused.

"This whole party was for you all! I did it to show you all how great you all are! You all have always been there for me and I wanted to show my appreciation." Ben smiled, now hugging Four Arms and the others. Once Ben was done hugging the others, Four Arms smiled and picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Now I see why you were acting strange." He laughed.

"You guys were trying to keep this a secret huh?" Whampire grinned, now hugging Rachel and Ben once Four Arms put him down.

"I had to guys! If I spoiled the surprise, everything would've been ruined!" Ben smiled. "Even though I almost cracked because of Four Arms!"

"And I'm still not done," He grinned, now pouncing on Ben along with Vamps, Snare-Oh, Whampire, Shocks, Feedback, and the other aliens while Rachel and the others giggled at the funny sight.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I LOVED IT! Thank you, guestsurprise! You're the best! :D**

 **And guestsurprise! There's a story poll on my profile! Feel free to vote! That goes for all you fans out there too! :)**


End file.
